Mori Senses, They're Tingling
by Godess The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: The apocalypse has come, Mori didn't notice Hunny's absence one day at school!


**Title: **Mori Senses, They're Tingling.

**Series: **Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing: **MorixHunny

**Rating: **Waaaay up there

I just had an urge. And the rating is only so high because of Tamaki's inner mind theatre. Thanks a lot you sick pervert. This one is rather short, mostly because I got really busy and then lost interest in it, but I wanted to finish it.

Enjoy.

* * *

One day, just like any other day, Haruhi was in the Host Club working. Something seemed out of place today, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. There wasn't any change in the decor, or their uniforms. She examined each of the Host Club members carefully to see if maybe it was something to do with one of them. Tamaki was being as idiotic as ever, Kyouya was writing in his notebook, the twins were causing some girls to faint with their 'brotherly love', and Mori was standing off to the side. Tamaki was also inspecting, but only Kyouya. He was wondering what on earth Kyouya was writing.....

**~TAMAKI'S INNER MIND THEATRE~**

Tamaki: Oh hi Kyouya! What are you writing?

Kyouya: _snickering and continuing to write _Oh, nothing, hehehehehe...-writes deviously-

Narrator: _reading Kyouya's writing, which was also accompanied by a few doodles _Kyouya used his precious manrod to pleasure the blonde under him, who was glistening with sweat in the moonlight. Haruhi looked on with disgust and a bit of her own sick satisfaction. Kyouya's scrotum slapped against the other's bare bottom, causing him much satisfaction. "Ah Kyouya, you know how to love a man~" Tamaki purred, and Kyouya smirked with a sadistic grin. Then, as the climax grew closer and closer, as the heat increased and panting grew and the fangirls squealed and a unicorn appeared in the window and a ninja descended from the ceiling and....

**~END~**

"Ahhh...." Tamaki was out in Lala Land, but that didn't mean the whole world stopped.

"Did Tamaki just-"

"I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW."

"But his pants are-"

"I DON'T CARE."

"Shouldn't we-?"

"NO. I DO NOT WANT TO THINK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE."

Haruhi really, _really_ wanted to get that image out of her head, so she went back to what she had been doing. She had to backtrack to realize that there was no Hunny where there was a Mori. Mori was standing there, but Hunny was no where to be found. She walked over to him, "Mori-senpai....." He looked over to him, and it wasn't surprising to her that he said nothing. "Where is Hunny-senpai? He's usually with you isn't he?" she asked him an innocent question, but his expression drastically changed. Haruhi didn't really know how to describe it, but it was almost like it was horrified. He looked around frantically, but no matter how much he looked around Hunny never did appear. He then began to run around the room, although it wasn't really _that_ big.

"Hey, what's wrong with Mori-senpai?" Hikaru asked, his brother nonchalantly hugging him from behind and resting his head on his twins' shoulder.

"He just realized Hunny-senpai isn't here..." Haruhi watched him run in circles, beginning to get dizzy. She was wondering how he could have not noticed that his other half wasn't there, considering he waited on the other boy constantly. It would be like one of the twins not realizing their other half wasn't there.

"WHAT IS THIS MY BEAUTIFUL EARS HEAR?!" Tamaki appeared before them out of no where.

_How can a person have 'beautiful ears'? _Haruhi thought to herself, "Hunny-senpai is missing..."

"THEN WE MUST FIND HIM!!!!" he proclaimed, pointing his usual finger in the air for emphasis.

"Tono, if you wouldn't mind, Kaoru has a headache, do you have to yell?" Hikaru shook his head, not seeming as excited as Tamaki was about this idea. Kaoru just had his face buried in Hikaru's shoulder. The fangirls were enjoying watching this. Haruhi wondered how Hikaru knew Kaoru had a headache, because she hadn't heard him mention it. She figured maybe it was a twin thing she'd never understand.

"That won't be necessary," Kyouya interrupted them, and everyone turned to look (even Mori), "He's been admitted to the hospital."

Everyone gasped, and Mori....fainted...? He just fell to the floor with a loud 'thud' and a few girls screamed. No one really wanted to catch him as he fell in fear they'd be squashed under him. Haruhi sighed and took it upon herself to go and help him. She sat him up in a corner, since he wasn't totally passed out, "Mori-senpai...." He looked over to her, and Haruhi almost fell back in surprise.

"What is it?!" Tamaki asked, his own fatherly intuition kicking in(although technically he didn't have that yet...). When he went over, he saw for himself what it was and was a bit taken a back as well. The emotionless expression that was usually on Mori's face was still there, with one change: his eyes. He looked like Hunny the other day when he was trying to whisk tea and Mori told him he was splashing it out of the bowl. "Come on Mori-senpai...I'll come with you," she helped him up, although she really wasn't that much help to him. He just nodded to her as a sign that he wanted to do that.

"WE SHALL ALL GO!!!!" Tamaki declared.

"Not if you keep yelling, senpai," Haruhi shook her head.

"You're so meeeean," he pouted, "Kyouyaaaaaaaa~"

"Don't drag me into this," he shook his head, "You are getting rather annoying, and you're scaring some customers more than Mori is."

_Of course, Kyouya only cares about the profit. _Haruhi thought to herself as she looked back to Tamaki.

"Butbutbutbutbut KYOUYAAA!," he sobbed, falling to the ground. He then scooted over on his knees and hugged Kyouya around his waist, "Don't you like my enthusiasm?"

"How can anyone be enthusiastic today? It's so gloomy out..." Haruhi commented, looking out the window. Mori nodded in agreement, actually showing his body hadn't lost its soul from shock.

"He could probably be the only person who could find something to be enthusiastic about when the apocalypse comes," Hikaru muttered, and a quiet snicker could be heard from Kaoru who was still hiding his face in his brother.

"Haruhi..." Mori said, and she looked up to him, "Can we go now?"

"Let's just go, they'll catch up eventually..." she decided. As the two of them walked out, she could here Tamaki whining at them to wait up and Kyouya telling him to be careful and not knock anything over on his way out.

*****

A lot of staff and visitors turned to look as they came down the hallway, not only wondering why they were there but what they were wearing. They discovered Hunny was in a normal hospital in order to confuse any media. As they went to go in a room, they were stopped by a nurse. "I'm sorry, but I have strict orders not to let anybody in," she said sternly, but she hadn't seen Mori yet.

"Please, we're his friends..." Haruhi replied, "We really want to see him." Well, she knew that Mori and herself (surprisingly) did.

"I'm sorry but I have orders not....to...let....anyone..." she slowly looked up as Mori suddenly towered over her.

"We'd like to go in," he said simply. He was so unemotional about it that it scared everyone, including the nurse. She suddenly backed down out of fear. Well actually, it was more like she ran screaming down the hall. Mori opened up the door and nonchalantly walked in while the rest of the Host Club just stared in disbelief.

"We need to bring him to get into parties....." Hikaru commented.

"We need to bring him to get into _anything_," Kaoru corrected his brother, who nodded in agreement.

"Come on, the only reason that happened is because he wants to see Hunny-senpai. Now can we please go in?" Haruhi rolled her eyes. The rest of them agreed and they went in after Mori. He was already sitting by the bed like a dog waiting for orders from it's master. It was certainly Hunny in the bed, but it was a bit hard to tell at first glance. He was almost wrapped up like a mummy, and even his face was almost completely covered in bandages. The only thing you could see was the blonde hair on his head and his eyes, not to mention the smile that was forming on his face when he noticed everyone.

"Mitsukuni....what happened?" Mori finally asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"Well..." he began, pushing the button on the bed so the top half would move up, helping him sit up, "I tripped." Everyone just stared at him, not believing all he could have done was 'tripped'.

"Is that all?" Mori asked him, and he asked it in that one you ask a child when you know they're lying to you. Haruhi thought to herself it was strange seeing him talk so much, but figured maybe he was just the type to need motivation to do it.

"Well, no. I was trying on my costume for Halloween when I couldn't see and fell down the stairs," he went on, "....from the fourth floor. Then, while I was trying to get up, one of the maids saw me and thought I was a burglar. She roundhouse kicked me out the window and I landed on the road. Then I got run over by a truck. The truck thought I was an animal and took me to the shelter. When I was at the shelter, a dog thought I smelled good and tried to eat me, and then I fell asleep and woke up here." They all stared at him still, it wasn't exactly the most believable story, yet looking at him it somehow could be.

"Is there anything we can get for you, Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi was the first to speak up. Hunny looked at her when his lip started to tremble, and before anyone could think about it he burst into tears. Everyone, including Mori, was confused.

"Mistukuni...why are you crying," he asked him.

"I want caaaaake," he sobbed, "But the nurses are meanies and say I can't have any cake....they said I'll get sick. Takashiiii, can you tell them to give me cake?"

"We'll go get it~ Isn't that right Haruhi?" Hikaru came up her one side, and Kaoru up the other slyly.

"No!!! I want to go with Haruhi!!!!! DAUGHTER!!!!" he hugged her from behind. Haruhi had no where to run, she had a twin on either side and Tamaki behind her, all of which had death grips on her. None of them wanted to let the other win.

"Here's an idea, how about we _all _go?" Kyouya, who was standing off to the side, suggested. All of them stared before fighting over who was going to walk with Haruhi. Finally, Tamaki screamed and pulled his hand back, causing the twins to loosen their grip in shock

Haruhi was able to wriggle out and started to rub her tongue, "Yuck...I can't believe I did that..."

"Mommy...." Tamaki whined, "She bit me!!! What if...what if I get RABIES?!"

"I'm mot a bog, thenpai, ath much ath you like to thiew me ath one," she was still trying to get Tamaki taste off her tongue. She wasn't quite sure what it tasted like, she just knew it didn't taste all that great.

"Actually, any mammals can get rabies, including humans," Kyouya pointed out, and Haruhi shot him a glare to indicate that he wasn't helping. "Oh? What's that? I should add ten thousand yen to your debt? Very well," he opened up his book and wrote himself a note. _That sadistic bastard....._ she twitched.

"Caaaaake..." Hunny whined in the background, as if he were dying. Mori was trying to make him feel better by holding his hand, which seemed to help somewhat. If they were in the Host Club room there would be girls squeeling left right and center. Haruhi was dragged out by the twins and Tamaki once again, and Kyouya decided he better follow to make sure they don't break anything.

"When they come back, you can have your cake," Mori told him, but it didn't seem to help.

"I can taste the caaaaaaaake," he kept whining, reaching out with his free hand as if he was having a hallucination.

"What would make it better?" he asked him, really wanting to just magically take his pain away.

"Read me Chester," he said simply. Mori raised an eyebrow, indicating he didn't have any idea what the blonde was talking about. Hunny pointed to his bag by the closet, "It's in there." Mori went over and picked up the book with the large cat on the front cover. Reading to Hunny wasn't exactly his favorite pastime, but he'd do anything if it would make him happy. He went and sat on the edge of the bed. "I want to sit on your lap, Takashi!!!" he insisted just when Mori was about to start reading the book. He moved over and lifted Hunny onto his lap. He started to read, when Hunny interrupted him, "No Takashi!!! You have to do the voices, silly." Mori sighed and read through the book, voices and all. Although, if anyone heard him he would have sounded as monotone as he always did. Hunny, however, seemed to understand the underlying emotions perfectly.

"Mitsukuni, it's time for a nap," he said when he finished the book, closing it and setting it on the nightstand. Hunny, however, was already a step ahead of him. He was sleeping silently, his head resting comfortably on Mori's chest. Mori wondered to himself how he hadn't noticed him not laughing at some point throughout his reading of the book. He figured there was no point in waking the other up to move, so he just sat there and watched him sleep. He didn't usually get to, as much as everyone would probably think otherwise. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, making Mori feel peaceful too. So peaceful, infact, that it caused him to fall right to sleep, too.

*****

"I think they're dead."

"How long have they been sleeping for?"

"I dunno, does it look like they're breathing?"

"I can't tell."

"Might I remind of the last time Hunny-senpai was woken up?"

"If not for him, do we want to find out what it's like if we wake up Mori-senpai?"

"Am I the only one who finds it a little bit disturbing that they're sleeping together?"

"They're just sleeping, we do it all the time. They're only cousins."

"That was a little too much information for me..."

"How can someone sleep so perfectly, anyways?"

"He's so stiff...he looks like a soldier."

"At least Hunny-senpai is in a comfortable position..."

"I think he has a constant stick up his ass...."

"Don't be so mean, he's just concerned about Hunny-senpai...."

As this conversation between the rest of the Host Club went on, Mori had woken up. Hunny wasn't sleeping on him anymore, but beside him. This allowed Mori to wake up in his usual fashion, his eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. "Mistukuni," he said, drawing in a deep breath through his nose and looking around. Everyone stared at him, a little bit frightened.

Finally, Tamaki spoke, "W...We brought the cake?"

Mori looked over to hunny and did the unthinkable, he shook him lightly. Hunny moaned a little bit and sat up, rubbing his eyes, "What?" Mori pointed to the cake on the table in front of them. His face lit up and everyone let out the breath they were holding, "Yay!!!! Thank you thank you!!!!" Before they could even blink, the cake had been eaten completely.

"Well, we have to go. Visiting hours are over. Get better, Hunny-senpai," Haruhi said and dragged the others out of the room. Hunny, and surprisingly Mori, both waved to them. Although Hunny was a bit more enthusiastic in his waving, forgetting he was injured.

"Ow!" he whimpered and held his arm, and Mori shook his head. In his own silent way he was reminding him to be careful. He sniffled, looking like he was going to cry.

"What is it?" he asked him.

".....Kiss it better?" he pouted at him, holding his arm up. Mori stared at him, and came to the conclusion it had to be the medication. However, it was anything for Hunny, and he kissed it better for him. He smiled, "It's all better now." Mori smiled a bit, he was happy when Hunny was happy. So if Hunny wasn't in pain anymore, he was happy, even if he felt kind of silly kissing the 'boo boo' of someone the same age as he was. "Hey Takashi..." he said, sounding deep in thought.

"Hmn?" he looked over to him, but Hunny was looking away. It was silent for a long time before Hunny finally looked over, "Am I your friend?" Mori frowned, as if to ask why he would ask him that. "Well...see....Chika-chan was makin' fun of me the other day and-"

"Mistukuni, don't listen to the things he says. You know better than that. I...am your friend," he cut him off, wondering where that courage came from.

He nodded, "Kay...." He then climbed back onto his lap like he had before. Mori didn't mind, it wasn't like he was really that heavy. "Hey Takashi?" he said again, looking up to him.

Mori responded with a "Hmn?" once again.

"....You're warm," he said simply, before snuggling into him and falling back to sleep. Mori stared at him for a long time, watching him evenly breath in and out into his chest. That may not have been exactly what he expected Hunny to say at that moment, but it was enough to make him happy. It was enough to make him smile a smile that not even Hunny would see. That was alright with him, though, because he always knew he'd be there for Hunny, and maybe, just maybe, one day Hunny would be there for him.

**~THE END~**


End file.
